The present disclosure relates to a matching game, and more particularly to an electronic sequence matching game wherein a pair of elongated stick elements having multi-color LEDs and speakers illuminate colors, and generate sounds corresponding to the illuminated colors, in predetermined sequences, and players manipulate the elongated stick elements with movements corresponding to the illuminated colors to match the sequences of illuminated colors.
Various electronic matching and sound reproduction games have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,513 to Lam discloses a game having a housing with a plurality of spaces defined on the exterior of the housing. Each of the spaces has a space input device and space indicator associated with the space, and each space indicator has an off-state and an on-state. Inside the housing is a controller which communicates with each of the space input devices and space indicators and also with a select input device. The controller is responsive to activation of the select input device followed by activation of a predetermined one of the space input devices for causing the space indicator corresponding to the space selected by the activated space input device to go to the on-state.
The Air Snares® electronic game by Mattel includes a pair of electronic drumsticks having built-in speakers and LEDs. The game produces different drum, symbol and special effect sounds, and different melodies, and has three modes of play. In the first, or repeat the beat, mode, the electronic drumsticks play a basic drum riff or beat accompanied by a back beat. When the basic drumbeat stops and LED(s) of the electronic drumsticks light up, the player attempts to repeat the drum rhythm that the electronic drumsticks produced. After the player completes the drum beat sequence, the electronic drumsticks rate the player's performance and generate an audible score simulating crowd noise. In the second, or follow the beat, mode, the electronic drumsticks play a back beat rhythm, and the player must play along with the drum sounds/riff within the same tempo and speed of the melody. The electronic drumsticks automatically select the type of drum being played and change accordingly with the music. After the entire musical tune has been played, the master electronic drumstick scores the players performance depending on how many times the player was on and off rhythm. In the third, or free play, mode, the electronic drumsticks enable the player to play the electronic drumsticks as they would a regular set of drums. The player may select between the different types of drums and special effect sounds.